I'm gonna make this place your home
by Katie Reid
Summary: Six never had a place to call home, a place where she felt safe, and where she could finally be herself. The run was the only thing she knew. But what if Sarah was this home she had been deseparately searching for all this years? Happy ending guaranteed!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I know this pairing isn't…usual, but the song gave me the idea, so… Anyway, I hope you enjoy this first chapter!**

**By the way, please review and tell me if you liked it so I won't write the entire story for nothing. **

**By the way, this might by disturbing, but the first chapter is in the future. If you don't want to read it, you can read chapter 2 first.**

_- Sarah, no!_

_The Mog was coming her way, a knive ready to be thrown at her. Panicked, I did the only thing I could think of._

_Few seconds later, my own blade was turning him to dust. I turned around to face Sarah. She looked horrified. I looked down at my chest to find the Mogadorian blade coming out of my shoulder._

_- Fuck! I muttered before falling to the ground._

_Sarah's POV_

_I stood there in shock, as a blur passed beside me. Before I could realize what had happened, the Mog turned to dust and Six reappeared. She spun around and everything seemed to turn slow motion. She lowered her gaze to the blade coming out of her shoulder and then back at me before saying something I could not understand. She fell on the ground._

_- NOOOOOO!_

_I ran to John, who was already near her, and kneeled beside the blond alien. Taking her hand in mine, I felt my heart stop at the quantity of blood that was flooding from her wound. John ripped his shirt and pressed it against Six's shoulder in an attempt to stop the bleeding._

_- Six, please! Stay with me! I begged._

_Her eyes fluttered open and she shifted her gaze toward me, her blue eyes meeting my hazel one. _

_- Do I always have to save your sorry ass? She said with her trademark smirk._

_I chuckled slightly. Even when dying, she still couldn't help herself. But I stopped immediately when I saw her gaze loose track._

_- Don't you dare fucking die on me, Six! I yelled._

_Her eyes shot open again. She lifted a shaky hand and cupped my cheek, her thumb rubbing away the tears that had fallen without me realizing it._

_- I …_

_She stopped mid-sentence, her whole body shook by spasms. She turned her head away and vomited blood. I screamed her name, desperately clinging to her hand. She looked back at me and moved away a strand of hair away from my face._

_- I love you, Sarah Hart._

_Those words made my heart skip a bit. How come we had to be in this kind of situation to hear what we've been wishing to hear for ages?_

**I know it's pretty short, but please review and tell me if I should keep up with this story... **

**And don't worry, nobody dies!**

**Alright, see ya next chapter!**

**Kay**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! It's 8 in the morning here, I'm currently at school waiting for my first classes to start, and so I thought I'd give you guys a little update x)**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

One month earlier

It had been one month since John, Six and Sam had left to find the other Lorics. The last time I heard from them went back to two weeks ago. The phone had rang not long after I had went to sleep. They were leaving the country for Italy.

A week had passed since that call and here I was, the sun setting on me, lying under the tree where we had separated, trying to imagine where they could be at the moment. With a sight, my mind drifted slowly into a half consciousness.

I got waken up about an hour later by someone saying my name. It was dark outside but I still could make out the outline of Mark's face. Since John and the others had left, he had become my best friend.

- Hey Mark, I said.

- Sarah, are you ok?

-What do you mean?

- I've been trying to wake you up for the past 10 minutes, but you would not open your eyes. Were you having a nightmare, or somethin'?

I shook my head no and he helped me get up. We walked up to his car and he drove me back home.

- Thanks, Mark!

- No prob…By the way, you got any news from them?

My face said it all. He simply nodded and I walked up to the front porch. I slipped inside and made my way to the kitchen. There was a note on the table.

"Went out to the movie theatre with your father and your brother. Should be back by midnight. There is lasagne in the fridge. Love, Mom"

The clock was reading 7pm.

I sight and took off my coat. I opened the TV and settled for a movie while my lunch was getting ready in the microwave.

I finished my plate as the movie ended. I quickly washed the dishes and made my way to my room.

Over the last month, more pictures had been added to my wall. Now, almost two complete walls were covered in photographs I had taken. I sight and dropped myself on my bed, lost in my thoughts.

Ever since John had left, life had been different. It felt…empty. But not because he wasn't there. It… I... There was something else missing, and I didn't know what.

I must have fallen asleep because when I looked back at the clock, it was 9:30 pm.

As I wondered what could've woke me, I heard a car horn from outside.

Slowly getting up, I opened the curtains. Outside, a black SUV was getting parked on the other side of the street… Could it be…?

I ran outside just in time to see John get out of the driver seat, followed by Sam, a red-haired girl and a tall muscular brown guy.

I thought that seeing John would make me feel excited, happy, relieved, but the heart race I used to have at his sight was…gone. I shook my head and ran to hug him. As he let go of me, a familiar red Ducati parked behind the SUV.

I recognized the tall silhouette and my heart tingled. What?

Six slowly got off her motorcycle before falling to the ground.

- Six! Yelled John.

We ran to her side. She was unconscious. John looked at me.

- We need a bed.

I nodded and led the pack to my room. John softly dropped the blond alien on the bed.

- John, what happened? I asked

- A lot of things.

**So, what do you think? I know right now it almost sound like a Number 4/Number 6 love story, but it is not!**

**Also, I need your help here. I kinda have a situation, so I need you to tell me honestly. You can answer me by a review or a PM, I don't care.**

**If you think a girl (or a boy) is gorgeous, would you:**

** a: Tell her/him bluntly: I think you're pretty**

** b: Not tell her/him**

** c: Try to give her/him hints about it**

**Please answer quickly! Thanks, **

**Kay.**


End file.
